


There will be miracles

by LookatmeImwearingavegetable



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookatmeImwearingavegetable/pseuds/LookatmeImwearingavegetable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Gils small private wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There will be miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Well...there is really no other explaination for this other than me wanting to see their wedding.  
> So this is how I imagined it :)  
> Please comment and criticise my writing construcitvely!  
> Enjoy!

Sara deeply enjoyed her husband’s embrace as they danced next to the campfire burning bright into the night.   
She was now married to Gil, she still couldn’t believe it.  
Gil was the love of her life; Sara wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and live happily ever after.  
She never wanted to leave his embrace, this moment was theirs and it was perfect, Sara wished it would last forever. One of their colleagues had taken some slow classical music to the jungle and gave it to them for their big day. They got married underneath a beautiful sunset, their friends had had set up some torches and left to give them some time alone.

“Can you believe it?” Gil asked his wife. Sara shook her head softly and smiled. She planted a kiss on his lips. They didn’t wear any special clothes, Sara wore a simple white dress and carried a tiny bouquet, and Gil wore a tie and a casual suit jacket.   
They had signed the forms that were needed and were wedded by a priest in their camp. They were snuggled together, still dancing, as the music slowly faded and the next title began playing silently underneath the stars.   
Sara had overcome her depressing thoughts and was seeing the light again, she still couldn’t believe her dream had become reality. Tonight, they were alone in their own universe, they were happy and nothing could come between them.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

These words were so normal and trivial for many people, but for these two people, they meant everything.   
They had waited for so long…


End file.
